1945
by Calary
Summary: 邓布利多与格林德沃。发生在1945年的一些事。翻译自MercuriaObscura的1945。
1. 信

这是五月第一天的明亮早晨。阿不思·邓布利多正坐在霍格沃茨魔法学校的办公室的书桌后，透过窗户凝视着外面。开封的信件就躺在他前面的桌上，羊皮纸上的词句仍在他的脑中回响。

_成百上千的受害者……我们认为这是您的责任，作为最优秀的巫师……您难道不对这些人民感到内疚吗……由于你的犹豫不决，他们遭受了苦难……从现在起，魔法部将正式谴责您……_

阿不思轻哼了一声。_他们是否真的以为可以恐吓我？_他想，几乎要微笑起来了。他在霍格沃茨很愉快——比他曾预期的还要愉快，而且他仍在惊讶教学会带给他多大的满足感。_也许这就是我谢罪的方式，他想。为了我曾谋求的东西而谢罪……_

但另一方面，只有一种方法来赎罪。

他低头看看信，叹了口气。并不是魔法部官员的辞令与"重要的"人民轩昂一个巨大的重担压在他身上，而是一名普通女人的话语。在一封破旧的羊皮纸上，用不通顺的英语书写，字里行间却充满了痛苦。

* * *

_亲爱的先生_

_我听说您是一个非常强大的巫师，所以请帮帮我。我的丈夫和大儿子已经被格林德沃抓住了，我不想再失去我的小儿子。他是我现在唯一的所有。在这里有太多的恐慌，所有的女人彻夜痛苦。请一定要帮帮我先生，如果您能够拯救我们的话。_

* * *

没有署名，但许多的泪水在信上留下了斑斑污点。阿不思·邓布利多觉得这个女人是对的。他已经等待——躲藏，他的脑中的一个小声音说——了太久。他个人的情感没有给赋予他让如此之多的无辜者遭罪的权利；他太过傲慢自大了。

_并非傲慢，_他回答自己。_太可怕了，我做不到的，我无法与他战斗！我……_

突然，在他眼前，那个折磨着他的身影，出现了。盖勒特，在许久之间的夏日的阳光下微笑着，阳光洒在他的发上，眼中充满了热情……那感觉就好像插在心脏上的一把刀子。

_上帝啊，为什么我要承受这样的事，_阿不思想，把脸埋在手中。

"我做不到的，我无法忍受，我办不到！我不是应被选择的人，寻找别的什么人吧，让我一个人呆着！"

现在他已经在喃喃自语了。因为这件事他竟成了一个失魂落魄的人……

而立即的，他又回答自己。"但没有别人了，这就是问题所在！他们已经花费数年找遍了全世界，却没有任何人能……能杀了……"

他的声音在最有一个字眼破碎开来。他只想要跑开，逃离这份他再也无法承受的痛苦，逃离他们想要他做出的决定。但在同一时刻，她知道他无法逃离；他无法抱着他是个懦夫的想法活下去。

"哦，盖勒特，"他低声说，"你变成了什么样了呢？"

记忆似乎在微笑。阿不思的眼睛寻到了一面镜子，他自己的脸把思绪中的那张面孔抹去。盖勒特现在并没有变成他曾经的样子。他一直都是那样的人，而他，阿不思，却蒙蔽了双眼，没有认清这一事实。

"我不想看，"他低声道，"他的思想……他的美丽与灵魂的光辉……"

泪水灼烧着他的双眼。"神啊，我都做了什么来满足他，去赢得他的微笑、他的赞赏……他的爱……？"这是他第一次大声说出这些话。但他仍然不能够回答自己，即便是以最低的声音。_一切。我做了一切。我甚至杀了我的妹妹……她死了。就好像是用我的双手杀了她一样。谁关心那道咒语是谁的……阿不，盖勒特，抑或我？她死了，因为我……因为我仅仅跟着我的感觉走，盲目，而没有去考虑这个世界上的其它部分！_

他再度抬头，凝视着镜中的自己的双眼，凝视着他断掉的鼻梁，他的失败的永久提醒者。

那里所有的人……都在遭受着苦难，濒临死亡，就和阿利安娜一样……因为他不足够强大，无法结束那份恐怖。再一次的，他不得不选择去做正确的事情。为了脱离1899年的夏天所发生的事情……

也许现在他有了结束自己的痛苦的机会。也许现在是时候结束一切，从怀疑、罪责、痛苦中解放自己。现在……或者永远也不。这无关紧要。这件事必须去做，而且他是唯一能做到的。如果他能够使他从他的恶魔中解脱，那会更好。如果他使恶魔更强……唔，他的生活也不可能变得更糟糕。而且如果是这样……还有毒药，可以长久而深沉地熟睡……再也不会醒来。

阿不思·邓布利多悲伤地笑着，站起身。是时候行动了。快点行动，在勇气离开他之前。他披上他的旅行斗篷，离开了办公室。


	2. 绿色大理石间的战斗

**意外的同伴**

_决斗的地点必须谨慎选择_，阿不思·邓布利多边想边朝霍格沃茨的大门走去。整个大陆到处都是战场。_到德国投降为止不会花太久。我必须不会出现在战争的中间。_

他情不自禁地微笑着，离开了学校，穿过沾满露水的湿润草地。_我事实上是要去结束战争……尽管麻瓜们不会知道这点。盖勒特为更伟大的利益所进行的战斗——如果他相信他能因此而拘禁男女巫师，那他就失去了对现实的判断_。

一只猫头鹰飞过禁林，朝校长办公室而去。阿不思决定把它当作一个好的征兆。

好吧，我加强了他的安全意识，不是吗？躲躲藏藏、拒绝与他战斗……但这必须要结束了。一切都得结束。

现在他穿过带翼野猪，离开了校园。在那儿，他静立着，闭着眼镜，深深呼吸着。

_永别了，霍格沃茨……我希望我能回来。_

"阿不思！等等！"

他再度睁眼，气恼着这份打扰。当他的视线找到了声音的拥有者，他认出那是霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩。臃肿、金发、穿着一件紫色的睡衣和淡紫色的长袍，看起来一副清晨在盥洗室里被打扰到的样子。更有可能，阿不思心想，他从窗户往外看的时候看到他了。

"阿不思，你准备……准备走了？"

"如你所见，霍拉斯。"他转过身。他仍旧感觉到一种现在就去干的冲动，在勇气离开他之前。

"阿不思，我能帮你……我会的。让我跟你去。"

"你在说什么，霍拉斯？我无疑会被杀掉。你想亲眼看看？"

"不，不，我……我只是有必要……不管怎样，我有一件隐形衣。我能跟你去，并且帮你的忙，一道谁都预料不到的突然的咒语可以……"

阿不思叹口气。"那好吧，如果你坚持的话……但你得呆在我身后。你不能让任何人发现你的存在。当我挑战他的时候你不许跟着我。"

听到最后一句话，斯拉格霍恩停下来点点头。"坦白说，阿不思，为什么我要去那儿，如果……"

"你不应该去那儿，我已经说过了。"

"不！"

霍拉斯抓着阿不思的胳膊，说："好的好的，我会告诉你真相的。我想看一看，可以吗？我无法想象我会错过……"

"看在上帝的份上，霍拉斯！你真可怕。招来你的隐形衣，一起走。但你什么都不许做，不许碍事，还有你得呆在安全距离外。"

斯拉格霍恩可怜地点点头，但接着抬起他的魔杖说："隐形衣飞来！"

* * *

**无名森林**

银色的一捆东西飞出霍拉斯的窗户，落到他的怀里，然后这个小胖男就消失在斗篷下面。接着一只手出现在半空中，放在邓布利多的胳膊上。

阿不思叹口气，闭上眼，集中注意力在他记得的某个地方……

……当他睁开眼，他看到一个森林中的洒满阳光的开阔地，森林的名字他已经忘了。暗色的松柏在他们的枝条下投下一片永恒的阴影，而当阿不思进入森林、幽暗的曙光中时，闻到了松脂的味道，他感觉时光好像倒流了。他静立着，迷失在回忆中。

"这是我年轻时住的地方，"他几乎能听到盖勒特说，"当我们成功了，阿不思，这个世纪真正的秩序被建立起来后，我们就可以在这里建造我们的宫殿，远近的巫师都回来这里听我们的建议，而麻瓜将为我们服务……"

"然后我们将永远在一起。"他听到他自己如是说，年轻的声音中充满了爱意。他悲伤地记起他根本就没有好好听。

"没错，"盖勒特回答，露出一个不可思议的、总会让他忘却一切的微笑。"我们将永远在一起。"

_我仍能感觉他的唇落在我的唇上_，阿不思想。_就好像那是昨天的事……_

但一切都改变了。盖勒特折磨了阿利安娜、阿不福思，然后他，阿不思，意识到他爱的是个怎样的男人。他的心充满了痛苦，他开始对盖勒特决斗——为了保护他的家人，但更多是因为他的极度失望，破碎的心要求复仇。

_接着我们打了起来，咒语在各个地方反弹、冲撞，然后阿利安娜死了……他走了。一天失去了两个人，_他想，痛苦地笑了。

_够了，再没有阿利安娜，再没有阿不福思，我将再不会一次次地忍受着撕裂的痛——对他的渴望，因他对一切美好事物和人类的暴行而感到的痛苦……我将会结束这一切。_

他转身面对他估摸的斯拉格霍恩的所在处。

"在安全的距离内跟着我。"

然后他拉起兜帽套在了头上，继续走。

也许这样更好，他想，有个人跟着他，一个将会记住一切、告诉世界他做了些什么的人，即使他死了。

半小时后，他到达了森林的边缘。阿不思毫不惊讶地遇见了盖勒特军的一员。穿着暗绿色的长袍，背部和胸部的口袋上都有着书写的死亡圣器的金色标志，他正在密切监视着小路。

"Wer bist du？"他喊道，于是阿不思站住不动。

"我是个_nuntarius_，"他说，没有抬起头，"我有情报给伟大的格林德沃本人，而且我不允许把他们给任何其他的人。"

"Informationen für den hohen Herrn Grindelwald……"警卫慢慢地翻译道，哼了一声，"Na dann los。Immer der Nase nach。"他朝身后那个浮华的建筑物挥了挥手。

阿不思点点头，朝前走去，警戒着可能的袭击，但什么事都没发生。他毫不困难的到达了建筑，门旁的两个警卫也接受了他简单的谎言。

"啊，我希望除了我的情报的意外，一切都_呆在外面_。"他说，因为斯拉格霍恩没准计划着跟着他进来。等他穿过警卫时，他想：_盖勒特要不是喜欢像龙粪一样蠢的看守，要不就是已经猜到我的到来。_

他进入漂亮的大厅，全部由暗绿色的大理石建成，到处都装饰着死亡圣器的标志物。_我恐怕第二种的可能性更大。

* * *

_

**痛苦的力量**

"_啊，真是惊人的巧合。_"

邓布利多抬起头。他就站在恢宏的绿色大理石台阶的顶端。

"Nein, Asena. Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern.（不，阿森娜。我来关照。）"盖勒特·格林德沃说着，阻止了一个三十不到的女性，她腰带上别着一个不同寻常的粗魔杖，脸上挂着一副凶残的表情。她看起来……不完全像个人类。是她外表的什么东西；似乎有一匹狼掩藏在她体内。与此同时，盖勒特转向邓布利多。

"阿不思。高兴你设法到这儿来了，最终。"

他仍旧非常漂亮。现在他的头发短了些，他已经长了短短的胡子，这样穿着那身深绿色天鹅绒的皇家衣服，他看起来就像是亚瑟王的邪恶版。

"这是什么房子，盖勒特？"阿不思无法抑制自己不去问。"你总是坚持说不去重蹈过去的覆辙"令人目瞪口呆……过了这么多年，只要有他的存在，他还是几乎不能思考。

"当然，"格林德沃微笑道，慢慢地走下台阶，他的长袍拖在身后。"在村里的麻瓜烧了它之前，是我父母的房子。那件事发生在我去德姆斯特朗念书的时候——一年级。他们就死在这儿。"

阿不思什么都做不了，只能盯着格林德沃，并试图领会他刚刚听到了什么。

"没错，阿不思，"盖勒特依然微笑着，"这些毫无价值的麻瓜杀了他们，因为他们不愿为他们的存在——他们的守护支付薪水。在他们睡觉的时候烧死了他们。但这个地方，"他挥了挥胳膊，把整个建筑囊括在内，"称之为坟墓不是更恰当吗？我们在我可怜的父母的尸骨上建立了新的魔法帝国。很具有象征意义，不是吗？"

"盖勒特，"阿不思说，沉重地呼吸着，试图说出他不得不去说的话，"盖勒特，我来这儿只为了一个理由。我知道……"

"啊，"他曾如此赞赏的那个灵魂再度在格林德沃的眼中闪耀起来。但现在，阿不思看到盖勒特的脸的其余部分，那份贪婪与愉快的表情让他的美丽黯然消色。

"是的，是的，我应该已经预料到了。所以最终你发现了？好吧，我承认如果你没有的话我会很失望的。"

在阿不思能说什么揭露他的计划的话之前，盖勒特把一根魔杖从口袋中抽了出来。

"老魔杖，阿不思，"他温柔地说，用手指抚摸着它。"死亡之杖、命运之杖……第一件圣器。"

他盯着邓布利多的脸，看到了那份渴望，平静地笑了起来，"我知道你一听说我拥有了它就会立刻归来。我知道你无法克制住……即使你清楚它现在属于我……你只是渴望着看看它，是不是？"

"你……你当然了解我。"阿不思回答，和盖勒特一样平静，"但有件事……你不知道。"

格林德沃再度转头面对邓布利多。"你在说什么？"他尖锐地问，而现在轮到阿不思微笑了。

"在今日太阳升起之前，"他说，"老魔杖将与你毫无干系，盖勒特，它最终将会属于我。我来这儿，是为了结束你的统治，"他继续道，与此同时格林德沃的脸因震惊而变得如石头般僵硬。"我来这儿，是为了结束理由从未发生的事情。你已经对这些人实施了足够久的恐怖统治，现在是时候击败你了。"

格林德沃由震惊变成了轻蔑的大笑。"阿不思，我拥有老魔杖，这根无敌之杖，你忘了吗？你无法战胜我。"

"奇怪了，"阿不思回道，"如果这根魔杖真能使一个人变得无敌，那你是怎么从它的前任主人手中得到它的？"

一瞬间，再没有更多考虑，阿不思·邓布利多抽出了他自己的魔杖，朝盖勒特发出了第一道咒语。他不认为能击中他，而盖勒特确实用一道保护咒打偏了它，力道如此之强，连阿不思都能感觉到那股能量。一个闪亮的白色球体悬浮在格林德沃周围，阿不思的咒语击中了大理石墙，留下一个发黑的洞。

"你这是亵渎，阿不思！"盖勒特大喊道，然后……

施咒与挡咒之间再也没有任何差别。他在同一时间完成，快速地挥动着魔杖，几乎看不清。扰乱咒的闪光把房子炸成废墟，把所有东西都罩上了一层绿色的粉尘。阿不思几乎被那些灰尘窒息和失明，他的衣服和皮肤上被咒语和大理石碎屑割破，灼烧，但他没有止步。他不能停下，他唯一知道的就是他心中的痛苦，这来自于灵魂的折磨让一切生理上的痛苦都变得微不足道。现在他感觉到痛苦从破碎的心中涌出，通过他的整个身体叫嚣着，给了他一种奇怪的力量，这份力量诞生于绝望与悲恸。他感觉到、而非看到盖勒特是如何被迫向后退去，剧烈咳嗽着，渴望着呼吸……世界似乎拥有一道蛇形的边缘，黑色与深紫色……阿不思看到了盖勒特周围的保护罩颤抖着、晃动着，然后最终破碎开来。喀啦一声碎成粉末，然后从失落的爱中生出黑暗而奇怪的力量让阿不思得以施展出最后一道咒语，直接击中了格林德沃的胸膛，让他向后摔倒在地，再不动弹。

阿不思·邓布利多模糊的意识中只缠绕着最后一个念头。_去取那根魔杖。_

那股奇怪的力量在格林德沃失去意识的同一时刻就离开了他，现在他咳嗽得很剧烈。他匍匐向那个他长久以来爱过、怕过的男人的身体。他从那一动不动的手指间抽出了老魔杖，装进了自己的口袋，然后抓紧格林德沃的肩膀。

"我带走它了……这样它就不能……有那么大的危害了。"黑色和深紫色的蛇使他的视野完全变暗，于是他低头更近地靠像那个身体。

"我已经完成了……不得不完成的事情。但，盖勒特……我仍旧爱着你，并将永不停止这份爱。"

他最后一次亲吻着那片软唇，同时，泪水落在了盖勒特僵硬的脸上。

* * *

**目击者的想法**

然后就是一片静默，破碎的大理石的绿色粉末开始倾洒在他们身上，像一件寿衣。灌木丛中，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩试图战胜自己的恐惧、获得足够的勇气去靠近……去进入那片绿雾，去看看谁生、谁死……因为至少他们中的一个必死无疑，他们是否已经打完了？

闪光、咒语与不祥之物烧毁了他们周围的大半森林……斯拉格霍恩不喜欢这个想法，但有不可否认他的灵魂在同一时间尖叫着恐惧与赞赏。

他以前从没见过诸如此类的东西，他体内用来判断、计划和做打算的那部分、他成功的源头，静静地说：_过去的世纪以来从未有过如此的一场战斗。而你就在这儿，你是个目击者！这将会赢得你如此如此的荣耀……当然，不会与胜者同等的荣耀，不论那个胜者是谁。_

然后他的心跳露了一拍。如果格林德沃赢了，他突然想到，如果阿不思死了、一切希望都已消失，将会发生什么事？他，斯拉格霍恩，不可能逃掉，他是否会被格林德沃和他的追随者立即杀死？

因此，害怕使他僵在原地，尽可能轻地呼吸着，等待着……希冀着……不能够离开，在他知道这个故事的结局之前，在他知道胜者是谁……幸存是谁……之前。


	3. 和平的旋律

恢复意识是个令人不愉快的过程。他慢慢抬起头，有那么一瞬间，他很想知道他怎么会躺在深绿色的沙漠中。然后他的内脏记起了他吸入了多少尘土，猛烈地抽搐着将其咳嗽出来。感觉就好像他在呕吐着火热的烂泥，并非绿色，而是褪色的血红色；就好像要把他撕扯成两半——然后痛苦结束了。他疲惫而晕眩地去寻找自己的魔杖，摸到了两个——记忆回笼。

阿不思·邓布利多的视线立即寻到了盖勒特；后者依然一动不动，被他的咒语束缚着，全身罩了一层大理石碎屑。他举起老魔杖，召来一个酒杯。感觉有些不一样……老魔杖给他一种无尽可能的感觉和允诺。

"清水如泉。"他嘶哑地说，一边慢慢饮下清凉的水，一边巡视着周围的环境。灰尘差不多都落了地，把他眼前所见的一切都罩上了一层绿，当他认出盖勒特的警卫的身体时，他突然感到一阵内疚的刺痛感。是他们决斗的那些反弹的咒语、还是这栋房子的碎片夺取了他们的生命？水是他内心的火焰平静下来，但他仍感到精疲力尽和虚弱，他的心脏一点也没有被平静的影响到。

突然，一个身影磕磕绊绊地走出了开阔地旁的灌木丛；有那么一刻他以为那是斯拉格霍恩，但那是阿森娜，盖勒特的保镖。她肘部和前额尽是溢出鲜血的长长的伤口，这让她脸色很苍白。

"你！"狼一般的女子大喊道，而当她认出了死一般躺在地上的盖勒特后，立刻抽出了魔杖。

"你的主人完了，"阿不思说，但他知道这是徒劳的。"你不必再战斗了。"

但她只是朝他射出一道咒语，发出刺耳地、狼一般的嚎叫声。他用一道保护咒打偏了那道咒语，力道强大地给他这样的人都留下了深刻印象。咒语被发光的保护罩反弹到森林的方向。两个人都听到了一个沉重的物体倒在地上的声音，但他们看不到击中的是什么东西。阿森娜施展了一系列的霉运咒，但哪一个都不能够穿透老魔杖所创造的保护咒。

"快逃！"邓布利多朝她的方向喊道，"快逃，在三个国家的魔法部逮捕你之前！"

"你杀了他——我要杀了你！"她尖叫道，"我不会允许你离开的，我不会接受我的失败！"

但突然地，一种奇怪的声音充满了空间……一种超然的叫声，充满了鼓励和悲痛。很奇怪……他所有的情感似乎都在那儿，在音乐中：他的痛苦和失望，他对盖勒特的背叛感——尽管他知道那很可笑！——，他对眼前这个迷途羔羊的遗憾……

"该死的那是什么？"阿森娜害怕地叫道。"让它停下，让它停下，我忍受不了了！"

此时此刻，他们两个都忘却了他们的战斗，都在寻找着声音的来源，尽管阿不思认为他知道那是什么。

歌声在继续，然后突然一只红色的大鸟处在现在黑暗树林的上方，仍旧歌唱着。它绕着空地飞了一圈，然后就好像那是世界上最自然的事情一样，它降落到邓布利多的肩膀上，静止不动了。

阿森娜盯着他们两个，而后阿不思静静地说："你是只凤凰，是吗？"

这时鸟就跟他在图片上见过的一样，但它在他的肩膀上出乎寻常的灼热和沉重，它的双眼中拥有一种许多人都缺乏的聪慧。大鸟唱了一个单音作为回答，他认为这是同意的意思。

与此同时，阿森娜似乎很惊恐。她的敌人所获得的这个超自然的生物似乎让她意识到她不可能赢了。她试图幻影显形……

"**昏昏倒地**！"

忽然空地上充满了人。欧洲邻近的每个国家的魔法部官员都显形而来，由于渴望抓捕这个狼一般的女子而几乎令自己眩晕。

"阿森娜·维希特（同时有护卫的意思），你被捕了……"一个矮个的黑发巫师开口道，但他很快被半打其他的巫师打断了，其余的人已经开始讨论如何对付格林德沃本人。

"啊，邓布利多，"一个英国官员说，他身后的争论声越发打起来。"我们非常感谢您……那个鸟干什么的？天啊，是只凤凰，是不是？不管怎样，我们得询问一下您，而且没人知道哪个部门有权利关押格林德沃直到宣判他有罪，所以……"

"如果你能检查一下空地旁的灌木丛，"邓布利多大声道，"你能找到霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，霍格沃茨魔法学校的一名教师，他目击了整场决斗，可以告诉你你想知道的每件事。"

"那……那您呢？"男子紧张地问道，"你将做什么？"

"我将回家睡个好觉。你能理解的，我非常非常累。"他甚至不必装出一个精疲力竭的声音，然后凤凰发出又一声唱歌般的叫声，让这个困惑的官员颤抖起来。

"那好的，呃，在这样一场战斗后……是的，我想你可以……呃……"

"完美。"邓布利多说，之后不发一词地转身，离开了身后争执着的部门官员们，越来越多的官员都纷纷显形来到了。他离开了身后的绿色粉尘……离开了折磨了他一生的噩梦的废墟。

"那么，你想跟着我？"他问凤凰，大鸟以另一声歌唱的单音表示同意。他扑嗤一笑，静静地说："好的，你一定会成为一个令人愉快的同伴，我估计。"

有那么一刻，凤凰把它热得奇异的头贴在邓布利多的脸颊上，然后它就用那对充满智慧的黑眸盯着他。

"你有名字吗，我的朋友？没有？那，你认为……"他沉默了片刻，思考着，然后邓布利多露出个微笑，"福克斯如何？听起来不错，对于一个火焰之鸟而言，不是吗？"

只有一个单音回答，但他知道鸟儿同意了。

"我认为我们将会更深入的了解彼此。"这句话是理论上的目击者可能听到的最后一句话。"下学期开始前，我认为不会回到霍格沃茨了。你愿不愿意住在一个学校里呢，福克斯？"

然后他们幻影显形离开。静默和安宁再度降临这个国家和大陆。某个地方，一个投向条约被签订。两场战争结束了，和平的乐音回到了人们的心中。而这和平的乐音，这段奇怪的旋律涉及到一只凤凰的歌声……


End file.
